High heels
by azloef
Summary: Cinta dapat bermula dari mana saja, termasuk dari sebuah high heels! Kaihun.
1. prologue

**High heels**

**Main cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun**

**Other cast: find by yourself**

**Genre: ?**

**Warning for easily plot, yaoi, typo(s), etc**

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

"Tenanglah Sehun, ini hanya sebuah dare yang konyol! Setelahnya kau akan ditraktir bubble tea sepuasmu." Itulah kalimat yang digunakan Sehun untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan penambahan Bubble tea adalah kalimat yang menurutnya cukup menghibur.

Sehun menoleh ke samping untuk kesekian kalinya, untuk melihat dirinya di pantulan cermin. Oh ayolah! Seorang tampan dengan seragam layaknya seorang yeoja? Yang benar saja. Dan, apa apaan ini? high heels? Sepertinya Baekhyun lupa akan peraturan sekolah yang melarang muridnya menggunakan high heels, terutama yang mencolok seperti yang sekarang ia kenakan! Ugh, ia akan benar benar memberikan pelajaran pada Baekhyun kalau saja dare nya tidak berjalan dengan mulus.

"Hey, cepatlah!" Sebuah panggilan sukses membuat Sehun terloncat dari tempatnya. Ia segera menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan wajah menjengkelkannya.

"Ck, tidak sabar melihatku menderita?" Sehun berjalan melewati Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit ditekuk sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"sshhh!" Baekhyun membuka pintu toilet perlahan, dan menampakkan setengah tubuhnya keluar.

"Apa?" Sehun sedikit menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Cepat selesaikan dare mu!" Baekhyun menghempas hempaskan tangannya diudara, berusaha menyuruh Sehun. Namun sepertinya Sehun kurang peka, melihat alis kanannya semakin terangkat.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, lalu menghela napasnya, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Sehun agar Sehun segera mengerti maksudnya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, "Kau serius dengan dare mu, Baek?" Ia melirik Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menampakkan senyum bodohnya.

"Yap. Ayolah Sehun, kau hanya perlu membuatnya melihatmu lebih dari 5 detik, dan masalahpun berakhir."

Kim Jongin. Seseorang yang sudah ditetapkan Baekhyun untuk menjadi target kejahilannya melalui sebuah tantangan yang ia berikan kepada seseorang yang merasa dirinya adalah orang yang sangat sial, Sehun. Jongin adalah siswa yang cukup popular, walaupun ia terlihat sangat mengerikan. Wajahnya yang dingin dan selalu mengabaikan orang orang yang disekitarnyalah yang membuat Baekhyun berani menunjuk Jongin sebagai targetnya. Jadi, teruslah bermimpi agar Jongin mau melihatmu cukup lama.

"Hhh... Baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji akan menraktirku bubble tea sebanyak yang kuminta." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun sangat gampang sekali dipengaruhi walau hanya dengan segelas Bubble tea.

Seketika, koridor menjadi hening. Lalu terdengar suara seseorang yang melangkah ditengah keheningan itu. Suara bisikan bisikan mulai terdengar di sepanjang koridor. Sehun segera menoleh, dan mendapati sosok yang ia tunggu walaupun sebenarnya ia tak mau menunggunya, Jongin.

Melihat itu, senyum Baekhyun semakin mengembang. Lalu ia menepuk- nepuk bahu Sehun tanpa menghiraukan wajah Sehun yang semakin ditekuk.

"Tenanglah, kau terlihat cantik!" Dan dengan begitu, Baekhyun langsung mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Sehun.

Perlahan, Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin yang tampak santai sekali berjalan sambil menutup kedua matanya. Ia juga dapat melihat sepasang earphone yang bertengger di kedua telinga Jongin. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, ketika mendengar suara bisikan bisikan itu semakin keras dan heboh.

"Jongin oppa, lihatlah aku!"

Matilah harga dirimu, Oh Sehun. Ia berani bertaruh, itu adalah kata kata paling menjijikan yang pernah ia lontarkan, apalagi dengan suara yang dipaksakan seperti yeoja.

Jongin membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, membuat Sehun bersorak senang dalam hati. Namun kemudian Jongin kembali menutup kedua matanya.

Sehun menggerutu kesal, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Jongin, sepertinya usaha yang tadi belum berhasil. Lalu terlintas ide menjijikkan lainnya di otaknya. Ia segera mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedaritadi berada di balik kantung roknya, dan menarik ujung lengan seragam Jongin, "oppa, bisakah kau melirikku sedikit saja!"

Dan tindakannya barusan sukses membuat penggemar Jongin yang lain menampar Sehun dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Namun Sehun bukanlah orang yang mudah putus asa. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Jongin dan membalikkan badannya agar Jongin melihatnya.

Tiba tiba Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mendecak dan berbelok melewati Sehun yang semakin kesal.

Sehun sedikit menggerutu karena usahanya yang tadi tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Ia segera membalikkan dirinya ke posisi semula dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar Jongin yang hendak berbelok. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ide anti mainstream yang tiba tiba muncul sebagai penolongnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun berjongkok dan melepas high heels norak milik eommanya dari kaki kananya.

"Baiklah, salahkan Baekhyun jika ini tidak berjalan lancar." Sehun mencengkram high heels yang berada dalam genggamannya, sebelum pada akhirnya ia berlari tanpa alas kaki untuk kaki kanannya tanpa memikirkan panjang kakinya yang tidak rata, mengejar target yang sudah lumayan jauh. Dengan mulut yang sedikit berkomat kamit, Sehun mengayunkan tangannya keatas dan...

Puk.

Seketika koridor menjadi hening, tak ada siswa siswi yang berkutik, mereka masih sibuk mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

Terkecuali Jongin. Ia menoleh kebelakang sambil memegangi bagian kepalanya yang tadi terkena lemparan Sehun, untuk melihat yeoja berani mana yang melemparnya dengan high heels norak. Raut wajahnya juga terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat.

Dan pada saat itu pula Sehun tersadar. Ia bersorak sangat kencang di dalam hati. Ia pikir, ia sudah terbebas dari dare Baekhyun, dan ia hanya tinggal memesan bubble tea sebanyak banyaknyan namun―

"Hey! Siapa yeoja norak itu? Berani beraninya ia melempari Jongin-ku dengan high heels noraknya!"

"Anak baru, ya? Wajahnya tidak ku kenal."

"Bukankah ada larangan untuk tidak menggunakan sepatu tinggi?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita beri pelajaran pada anak itu!"

.

―Mati kau, Sehun!

.

.

.

Tbc or end?

.

.

.

a/n: wks prolognya aneh ga? saya buat ini karena mati kebosenan di rumah -_- habis, sekolah ngasi libur seminggu -_,-

mohon review nya, terutama kritik dan saran. Oh ya dan maaf untuk ff yang tidak jelas kemaren, tolong jangan bunuh saya -_- makasih yang udah mau ngritik dan nyaran.

Ok terimakasih!


	2. Chapter 1

**Terimakasih buat yang udah review dan baca chapt sebelumnya, karna ga nyangka aja ada yang mau baca -_,-**

**High heels**

**Kaihun**

**Humor/Romance**

**Warning for easily plot, yaoi, Typo(s), etc.**

.

.

.

"Hey! Siapa yeoja norak itu? Berani beraninya ia melempari Jongin-ku dengan high heels noraknya!"

"Anak baru, ya? Wajahnya tidak ku kenal."

"Bukankah ada larangan untuk tidak menggunakan sepatu tinggi?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita beri pelajaran pada anak itu!"

.

.

"YAK!" Tanpa diberi aba aba, kaki jenjang Sehun bergerak sangat cepat. Entah tempat apa yang menjadi tujuannya, yang pasti menghindari penggemar gila Jongin. Ia semakin takut, mengingat berita tentang sasaeng fans yang mencelakai idolanya yang baru saja ia tonton minggu lalu. Ia memang bukan idola mereka, tapi ini jauh lebih buruk―menyakiti idola mereka. Oh ya, ia sempat berpikir sebelumnya, apakah terkena lemparan sebuah heels setinggi 10 cm itu sangat menyakitkan? Namun ia segera mendapakan jawabannya ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Jongin dan tentu saja juga penggemarnya.

Sehun dapat melihat sebuah tikungan ke arah kanan dari tempatnya ia berlari. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya, tak peduli dengan kaki kirinya yang sepertinya sudah memerah akibat gesekan, dan ia yakin sebentar lagi kaki kirinya akan lecet. Ugh, melihatnya berlari saja sudah seperti melihat orang pincang berlari.

Sehun berhasil menikung. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang, memastikan apakah penggemar gila Jongin masih mengejarnya atau terkecoh. Dan ia mendapati belakangnya yang terlihat kosong dan damai. Tetapi tentu saja ia masih berlari, namun ia sedikit memperlambat langkahnya hingga...

Bruk!

"Aih!" Dan Sehun terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap tidak ada orang di sekitarnya, sebelum pada akhirnya ia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya yang terkilir.

Sehun terlalu sibuk mengurusi kakinya, sampai ia tak menyadari akan kehadiran seseorang tepat di belakangnya.

"YAK, TEMAN TEMAN! ORANGNYA ADA DI SINI!"

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna, melebihi bulatnya mata Kyungsoo, sunbae-nya. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati pemandangan yang sangat buruk―penggemar gila Jongin, namun kali ini lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya dan itu semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Cepat beri dia pelajaran, Krystal!" Tuntut sebuah suara yang Sehun yakini dialah yang berteriak paling pertama saat ia melempar high heels nya tepat di kepala Jongin.

Seorang yeoja berambut merah dengan senyum mengerikannya melangkah mendekati Sehun. Pada saat itulah Sehun benar benar tidak mengerti, mengapa takdir memilihnya sebagai orang yang paling sial. Yeoja berambut merah yang sehun tebak bernama Krystal itu membungkuk, masih dengan tatapannya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh dagu lancip Sehun, dan setelahnya Sehun tidak tahu, karena ia terlanjur pasrah.

"Hey! Berhenti!" tiba tiba terdengar sebuah perintah yang membuat Krystal menghentikan pergerakannya. Yeoja itu menoleh dengan kasar, tentu saja ia tak suka kegiatannya di ganggu begitu saja.

Orang yang menyelamatkan Sehun itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun, dan membawanya menjauh dari yeoja yeoja sinting itu, tanpa menghiraukan cara berjalan Sehun yang sudah seperti orang pincang. Ok, lebih tepatnya, ia membawa Sehun ke rooftop sekolah, dan lagi lagi tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang kesulitan mengikutinya menaiki tangga.

"Kau tak apa?" Orang itu berjongkok di depan Sehun, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan posisi Sehun yang sedang berselonjor membiarkan kakinya yang sudah lecet.

Sehun terdiam sebagai jawaban. Ia tak mau orang itu mendengar suaranya.

"Aku Sulli. Apa kau anak baru? Siapa namamu?" Sulli―orang itu mengernyitkan dahinya karena tak mendapatkan jawaban. Namun seketika kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, "jangan takut, aku bukan penggemar Jongin."

Sehun hendak berkata kata. Ia ingin sekali meminta bantuan, tapi, apakah yeoja yang berada di hadapannya ini orang yang tepat? Sial sekali handphone nya tertinggal di saku kemeja seragam aslinya. Namun ia tahu, tidak ada pilihan lain.

Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menyamarkan suaranya, "Sulli-ssi, aku tahu kau orang baik." Sulli mengangkat kedua alisnya tak mengerti, "bisa kah kau rahasiakan ini?"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sulli, hendak membisikkan sesuatu. Ia meminta tolong untuk mengambilkan tas Sehun yang berada di mejanya. Pada awalnya, Sulli tidak mau, dengan alasan itu tidak sopan. Namun Sehun berkata bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dan pada akhirnya Sulli mengangguk setuju dan meninggalkan Sehun di rooftop sendiri.

.

.

.

Tak lebih dari lima menit Sehun menunggu, Sulli sudah kembali menampakkan batang hidungnya. Melihat itu, Sehun tersenyum lega dan mengambil tas hitam miliknya.

"Sulli-ssi, bisakah kau berbalik? Sampai aku bilang sudah, baru kau boleh kembali seperti semula." Sulli hanya mengangguk, lalu memutar badannya membelakangi Sehun.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun melepas wig milik nuna baekhyun dari kepalanya dengan sedikit mendesah karena kesakitan, namun untungnya Sulli tak mendengarnya. Setelahnya, Sehun membersihkan wajahnya dengan tissue yang ia basahi dengan air minum yang ia bawa. Dan terakhir, ia melepas kemeja seragam yeojanya dan memakai celananya terlebih dahulu sebelum melepas roknya―tentu saja.

Tanpa sabaran, ia merogoh saku kemejanya yang belum ia kenakan mencari handphonenya, berniat untuk menyuruh Baekhyun membawakan sepatunya yang sengaja ia taruh di tas Baekhyun karena tidak mau mengambil resiko tasnya akan kotor.

"Ck, sampai kau memperlihatkan cengiran bodohmu, akan kucekik kau pada saat itu juga!"

Sulli yang sedari tadi terdiam menunggu Sehun kini melotot kaget. Ia segera membalikkan badannya dan tiba tiba saja wajahnya memerah ketika mendapati Sehun yang half naked.

Sehun yang menyadari tingkah laku Sulli langsung menggunakan kemejanya dan memasang kancingnya sangat berantakan.

"S – Sehun? i-i-itu b-benar kau?" Tanya Sulli gelagapan.

"Aku bisa jelaskan." Namun Sulli masih terlihat kaget.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun? Dialah yang membuat sebuah tantangan ini. Tantangan menjadi fans-berat-Jongin," jelas Sehun yang sebenarnya juga panik, ia takut Sulli menuduhnya namja yang bukan bukan.

"A―"

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini. Aku masih ada perlu dengan Baekhyun. Terimakasih, Sulli-ah." Sehun segera membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan Sulli yang masih ternganga cukup lama, namun tiba tiba sebuah tarikan membuat langkah Sehun terhenti.

"B-boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

Sehun tampak berpikir, lalu ia mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, "berikan saja nomormu, nanti kuhubungi jika ada waktu."

.

.

.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya, mencari ruangan bertuliskan 11-1. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya, jam pelajaran pertama sebentar lagi habis, batinnya.

Namun ada satu hal terpenting yang ―hampir saja terlupakan. Ia lupa mengambil sepatu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun segera mengirim pesan singkat kepada Baekhyun untuk menemuinya di toilet lantai tiga seusai pelajaran pertama.

Dan pada waktu yang bersamaan, bel jam pelajaran pertama telah selesai dibunyikan. Sehun dapat melihat Baekhyun yang keluar dari kelasnya beberapa detik setelah bel dibunyikan, sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Baekhyun!" yang merasa terpanggilpun menoleh, mencari sumber suara. Dan saat melihat wajah Sehun, ia langsung berdecak kesal.

"Kau bilang di toilet," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan sepatu Sehun dari tasnya.

"Tak ada waktu lagi." Sehun langsung mengenakan sepatunya, lalu menghentak hentakkannya karena merasa nyaman, "sudahlah, ayo kekelas, sebelum Kang sonsaengnim datang."

Sehun berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang masih melongo. Namun secepat kilat, Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menampakkan senyum bodohnya.

"Kukira dia akan marah marah."

.

.

.

Sehun menekuk wajahnya ketika ia melihat pesan masuk dari eomma. Apa apaan ini? menyuruhnya ke supermarket sepulang sekolah hanya untuk membeli... kecap? Mengapa tidak di mini market? Oh ya Sehun baru ingat, dua mini market yang berdekatan dengan rumahnya sedang ada perbaikan. Di waktu yang bersamaan. Ugh, mengapa harinya sial sekali!

Sehun berjalan menyusuri trotoar sambil menunduk. Jarak dari sekolah ke supermarket tidak terlalu jauh, hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit kalau berjalan kaki. Jadi ia lebih memilih tidak naik bus apalagi taksi agar uang jajannya tidak terkuras habis karena sudah diberi tanggung jawab untuk membeli kecap -_-

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, mengingat sesuatu yang hampir terlupakan. Traktiran Bubble tea. Sehun mendengus kesal, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia benar benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang gampang sekali lupa. Pantas saja nilai sejarahnya tak pernah mendapatkan A. Yeah, Sehun lebih sering mendapatkan nilai A di mata pelajaran matematika.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya. Dan matanya hampir saja keluar karena baru menyadari hari sudah semakin sore. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sehun berlari secepat mungkin tanpa memedulikan kakinya yang pincang.

.

.

.

Sehun memperlambat langkahnya, pintu masuk otomatis terbuka saat ia melewatinya. Hal pertama yang dapat ia rasakan adalah hembusan AC yang menerpa dirinya secara tiba tiba. Ia semakin memperlambat langkahnya hanya untuk berlama lama di bawah pendingin ruangan itu. namun lagi lagi ia teringat satu hal yang membuatnya tiba tiba kembali mempercepat langkahnya. Matanya fokus pada satu tujuan, yaitu tempat berdiamnya kecap kecap yang bersebelahan dengan saos saos. Tapi saos bukanlah tujuannya.

Bruk!

Sehun dapat merasakan dirinya terjatuh, namun ia tak merasakan sakit pada bagian tubuhnya. Yeah terkecuali pergelangan kakinya yang semakin terasa sakit. Ugh, ini sudah terhitung keberapa kalinya ia terjatuh? ia segera mengangkat wajahnya, melihat orang sial mana yang ia tabrak. Dan pada saat itulah orang yang berada di depannya juga mengangkat wajahnya.

Tik tok tik tok

"Menyingkirlah." Suara bass pemuda yang berada di bawah Sehun terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat di telinga Sehun. dan suara itu sukses membuat Sehun tersadar.

Jongin.

"M-maaf" Dengan cepat Sehun segera berdiri menyadari posisinya tadi terbilang cukup intim. Ditambah lagi orang yang ia tabrak tak lain adalah Jongin, orang yang sangat Sehun hindari, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Wajah Sehun semakin gelisah, ketika Jongin ikut berdiri, lalu mengibas ngibaskan bajunya, dan kembali menatap Sehun datar. Dalam hati ia menjerit jerit meminta permohonan kepada tuhan agar Jongin tidak mengenali wajahnya.

Takut tuhan tidak mendengar permohonannya, Sehun segera berbalik berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangan Jongin, kalau saja Jongin benar benar mengingat wajahnya. Saat Sehun hendak melangkah, sebuah sentuhan mengunci sempurna pergerakannya. Keringat di pelipisnya semakin bercucuran, melebihi keringat yang ia keluarkan saat ia berlari.

.

.

.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

a/n: akhirnya selesai juga chapt 1 ini -_- walaupun pada akhirnya berantakan juga. Maaf.

Mohon review nya terutama saran dan kritik. Hehe.

Oh ya terimakasih buat yang review yang kemaren...

Hwang Yumi | SehunBubbleTea1294 | kahunxo | KaiHun maknae | UnicornTry | DiraLeeXiOh | DarKid Yehet | Mr. Jongin albino | | Psycho-Xoxo | daddykaimommysehun | ixolucky | chuapExo31 | askasufa | sayakanoicinoe | yehetmania | .9809 | gwansim84

... dan semua yang menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca ff ini.

Terima kasih!


	3. Chapter 2

**High heels**

**Kaihun**

**Humor/Romance**

**warning for easily plot, yaoi, typo(s), etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Tepat sasaran! Pertanyaan yang cukup singkat namun dapat membuat Sehun gelagapan. Wajahnya ia pasang sedatar mungkin, tapi tetap saja matanya tak bisa menipu pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu semakin menatapnya intens, karena tak mendengar jawaban dari Sehun.

"Yeah... t-tentu saja... kita kan satu sekolah," jawab Sehun berusaha setenang mungkin.

Jongin kembali memasang wajah datarnya, "kau benar." Ia langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Sehun yang basah karena keringat, membuat Sehun menghela napasnya lega.

"Hey Jongin, di situ kau rupanya," panggil seseorang yang memecahkan kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan Sehun dengan dua kantung plastik putih yang bertengger di kedua tangannya. Kalau dilihat lihat, pemuda itu memiliki tinggi yang diatas rata rata, memiliki telinga yang sangat lebar, dan cengiran yang konyol. Bicara tentang cengiran konyol, Sehun jadi teringat Baekhyun.

"Siapa dia?" pemuda itu beralih menatap Sehun.

Jongin ikut menoleh mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu. Ditatapnya Sehun datar, lalu ia mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya memandangi Jongin kesal, ia tahu Jongin mengenalnya, mengingat seragam mereka yang sama. Namun ia harus bisa memaklumi sifat tak acuh Jongin.

"Ayo balik," ucap Jongin pada akhirnya. Tubuh tegapnya berbalik membelakangi Sehun dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Ya... ya..." Pemuda tinggi itu memutar bola matanya malas, lalu kembali beralih ke Sehun, "kau tidak pulang? Matahari sudah terbenam."

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli. Sudah ya, annyeong!" dan Sehun mengakhiri semuanya, meninggalkan pemuda yang masih cengo. Apa ia belum sadar bahwa dirinya sudah ditinggal keduanya? -_-

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah. Ah, iya, tak ada hari minggu yang suram, sekalipun suram tak akan sesuram hari senin. Untuk itulah Sehun selalu bangun sekitar jam 8 pagi, biasan sinar matahari benar benar membangunkannya. Yeah, terkecuali musim salju. Ia akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di bawah selimut tebal dan tertidur seperti putri tidur di bawah penghangat ruangan.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Seperti biasa, ia berjalan menuju pojok ruangan yang jika kau ke sana, kau akan menemukan sebuah cermin yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Tentu saja Sehun ke sana hanya untuk bercermin, memastikan apakah wajahnya sudah berubah atau masih tampan seperti biasanya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati dirinya di pantulan cermin itu masih terlihat tampan atau bahkan lebih tampan. Tidak sia sia orang tuanya membelikannya cermin, meskipun pada awalnya mereka membelikan cermin karena Sehun tidak dapat menggunakan dasinya dengan benar.

Merasa puas, Sehun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari lari kecil menuju ruang makan. Dan disana ia sudah mendapati kedua orang tuanya dan hyungnya yang menyebalkan namun sangat menyayanginya, Luhan, terduduk rapih mengelilingi meja makan yang berberkapasitas untuk 6 orang. Entahlah, mungkin eomma dan appanya berencana untuk memiliki keluarga baru. Eh?!

"Eomma, kenapa nasi gorengnya putih? Tidak menggunakan kecapku?" Tanya Sehun ketika menyadari nasi gorengnya tidak ada unsur kecap di indra pengecapannya.

"Eum... eomma ingin mencoba yang lain Sehunie." Sehun hanya mendengus kesal, ia merasa tak dihargai, sudah bersusah payah pergi ke supermarket dan lagi uang jajannya yang terkuras.

"Baiklah, biar aku saja yang menggunakannya." Sehun mengambil botol kecap yang masih ditutup rapat, lalu membukanya dan menuangkannya di atas nasi gorengnya. Ugh, terlalu banyak, batinnya. Ia segera mengaduk ngaduk nasinya agar kecapnya terbagi rata.

Saat ia memasukkan nasinya yang sudah menjadi berwarna cokelat kedalam mulutnya menggunakan sendoknya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam mulutnya. Entahlah apa nama reaksi ini, namun ini benar benar tidak menyenangkan untuk dijilat. Jauh lebih buruk dari tidak meminum bubble tea selama 1 minggu.

Krik...krik...

"GYAAAA! KENAPA RASANYA ASIN!"

Eomma, appa, dan Luhan hanya memandangi Sehun yang menengguk air minumnya tidak sabaran dengan wajah datar. Sesungguhnya mereka juga tidak menggunakan kecap itu karena Sehun salah membeli kecap.

"Aku tahu kau pelupa tapi... apakah hanya untuk membaca tulisan sesederhana ini kau tak bisa hanya karena kau lupa cara untuk membaca?" Ejek Luhan berapi api sambil menunjuk tulisan 'kecap asin' pada botol.

"AAA... eomma... kembalikan uang jajanku!" rajuk Sehun sambil menarik narik tangan eommanya.

"Tidak. Siapa suruh kau tidak membaca tulisan itu?"

Sehun menghentikan gerakannya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak jadi makan! Sebelumnya juga aku sudah ingin muntah memakan nasi cokelat itu!" Sehun segera meninggalkan meja makan dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Keluarganya kembali memasang wajah datar. Ok, kasus seperti ini sudah sangat sering terjadi, namun dalam bentuk variasi yang berbeda. Dalam hati mereka, repot juga memiliki anak dan adik yang sangat pelupa dan ceroboh.

BLAM!

Sehun langsung membanting dirinya di atas ranjangnya. Ia sangat kesal karena eommanya tidak mengembalikan uang jajannya dan Luhan yang mengejeknya, oh ok, Luhan memang selalu mengejeknya, tetapi tidak di sekolah. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, namun mereka benar benar seperti tidak saling mengenal, bahkan banyak yang tidak tahu bahwa mereka bersaudara. Tetapi tentu saja Baekhyun mengetahuinya.

Ngomong ngomong soal Baekhyun, Sehun jadi menyalahkan Baekhyun atas kejadian pagi ini. Ia segera mengambil handphonenya dan mencari contact Baekhyun, lalu menghubunginya.

"_Hhh... ada apa? Kau tahu? Kau sudah mengganggu tidur cantikku."_

"Yak! Kau juga harus tahu, bahwa kau sudah mengganggu selera makanku!"

"_A-apa?!"_

"Baiklah, kuharap kau tidak melupakan janjimu. Kutunggu kau di depan kedai bubble tea seperti biasa tiga puluh menit kedepan."

"_Hey!"_

"Tidak ada penolakan, annyeong!"

Tuut...tuut...

Senyum Sehun kembali mengembang. Ia segera mengambil handuknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun... aku mau yang rasa green tea!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah gelas yang bersisi teh hijau dengan krim dan bubble di dalamnya. Oh tentu saja hanya sebuah gambar.

"Biasanya kau pesan rasa choco." Baekhyun beralih memandangi Bubble tea yang berwarna coklat.

"Aku sedang tidak mood melihat warna cokelat. Sudah ya, aku mau mencari tempat dulu." Sehun berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun yang menatap miris dompetnya, mengingat bubble tea rasa green tea adalah minuman termahal di kedai ini.

Senyum Sehun semakin mengembang, ketika mendapati tempat favoritnya masih kosong. Pojok dan dekat jendela besar yang memperlihatkan jalanan Seoul dari atas. Ok, kedai ini memang bukan terletak di atas bukit, tapi tempatnya lumayan tinggi untuk melihat beberapa jalanan dan bangunan bangunan yang pendek. Harus ia akui bahwa menikmati segelas bubble tea di tempat ini pada malam hari sangat menyenangkan, mengingat kota yang tidak pernah tidur ini.

Saat Sehun mendaratkan dirinya diatas sofa single berwarna merah di tempat favoritnya itu, seorang pemuda berkaus hitam juga baru saja mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa berwarna merah di seberang meja Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun merasa terganggu karena tempat yang pemuda duduki itu adalah tempat untuk Baekhyun. Namun saat Sehun hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, pemuda itu menaikkan kepalanya menghadap Sehun setelah ia mematikan handphonenya. Dan mereka berdua akhirnya menyadari siapa yang mereka lihat.

"Kau!" teriak mereka berbarengan sambil menunjuk muka orang yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Oke, menyingkirlah, pucat!" Ucap Jongin sedikit menghina.

"Apa kau bilang? Seharusnya kau yang menyingkir, hitam!" balas Sehun yang tidak terima dirinya diejek Jongin, cukup Luhan saja yang mengatainya seperti itu.

"Mengapa harus aku?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang sedikit kesal, namun wajahnya masih terlihat tenang.

"Mengapa harus kau? Karena mengapa harus aku?" Sehun bertanya balik, yang membuat Jongin menggertakkan giginya.

"Tentu saja karena aku lebih dulu." Ucap Jongin sambil memukul pelan meja di depannya.

"Apa kau tak lihat? Bahkan aku yang lebih dulu duduk di sini!" Sehun memajukan badannya, menatap sinis Jongin dari dekat.

"Oh, kalau begitu kau saja yang pindah." Jongin juga memajukan badannya dan menatap Sehun sinis.

"Tidak! Ini adalah tempat favoritku!" Sehun semakin memajukan kepalanya.

Selanjutnya Jongin tak membalas perkataan Sehun, namun tatapannya semakin tajam dan sinis, membuat Sehun sedikit takut, tapi justru Sehun semakin mempertajam tatapannya. Yeah, terlihat seperti menantang.

Mereka tak melepas tatapan mereka selama setengah menit, beriringan dengan kembalinya tatapan mereka seperti semula. Dan pada saat itu pula Sehun menyadari, bahwa pemuda yang berada di depannya ini menar benar tampan. Kulitnya yang cokelat sexy, tulang pipinya yang terpahat sempurna, bibirnya yang gemuk menggoda, dan jangan lupakan tatapannya yang dapat membuat dirinya mematung seperti saat ini. Pantas saja pemuda di hadapannya ini memiliki banyak penggemar.

"Maaf, Sehun tadi ada sedikit―" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Sehun dan Jongin dari pikiran mereka masing masing, membuat mereka berdua berpaling satu sama lain. Ugh, benar benar canggung.

"―Masalah." Lanjut Baekhun yang juga ikut ikutan merasa canggung.

"Hey, Jongin, pesananmu tidak ada, jadi aku pesankan―hey, bukankah kau pemuda yang di supermarket kemarin?" Pemuda yang awalnya memandang Jongin dengan wajah sedikit bersalah kini beralih memandang Sehun senang. Sehun yang merasa dipandang mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa? Kau pernah bertemu orang aneh ini sebelumnya?" Kini giliran Baekhyun yang menatap Sehun, namun tatapan penuh penasaran.

"Yeah... mungkin... ya sudah, ayo Baek, kita minum sambil jalan saja." Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menyeret Baekhyun yang masih belum berbicara apa apa menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah mereka benar benar keluar, Chanyeol―pemuda itu beralih memandang Jongin yang seperti biasa, berwajah datar. Tentu saja ia sudah menempati tempat Sehun tadi.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," Tuntut Canyeol tiba tiba.

"Apa?" jawab Jongin tak acuh. Matanya masih tertuju pada handphonenya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Kau benar."

"Lalu tadi apa?"

"Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan."

"Yeah... kebetulan tapi tadi wajahmu saat menatapnya terlihat..." Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, mencari kata kata yang tepat.

"Terlihat seperti orang yang mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Inilah efek bagi orang yang terlalu banyak membaca buku romance.

"Kau tahu, kau membuat sebuah kemajuan dalam dirimu!" ucap Chanyeol tiba tiba, membuat Jongin hampir tersedak oleh bubble bubble-nya.

"Kemajuan apa?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih dan berkilauan yang dapat mengakibatkan kebutaan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Oke, ini hanya pendapat Jongin, entah untuk yang lain, namun Baekhyun juga sependapat.

"Nanti kau juga akan menyadarinya sendiri." Chanyeol kembali menyeruput Bubble teanya, membiarkan Jongin berpikir dalam diamnya, walaupun matanya masih tertuju pada handphonenya yang layarnya semakin lama semakin menghitam.

.

.

.

"Tapi appa, hanya itu high heels yang cocok dengan gaunku nanti."

"Sudahlah, pakai saja yang lain."

Berkali kali Eomma Sehun itu menjelaskan bahwa itu-adalah-high heels-yang-cocok kepada appa Sehun, namun hanya ditanggapi dengan paka-saja-yang-lain, membuat Eomma Sehun kesal sampai ia nekat membongkar rak sepatu dan juga gudang.

Sehun yang mendengar adanya keributan dari lantai bawah, segera berjalan dengan malas menuju tangga.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Sehun sedikit membesarkan suaranya mengingat jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

"Di situ kau rupanya, ayo bantu eomma mencari high heels pesta eomma," jawab sebuah suara wanita yang tak kalah kerasnya.

Bicara soal high heels, Sehun jadi teringat peristiwa tempo hari.

"High heels warna apa, eomma?" Sehun kembali bertanya, namun ini terdengar sedikit panik.

"Yang berwarna emas dan hijau."

Jawaban ini sukses membuat Sehun ingin mati pada saat itu juga. Niatnya yang ingin membantu eommanya mencari high heelsnya sudah ia kurung rapat rapat. Pertama, ia takut wajahnya tidak bisa membohongi, dan yang kedua, usaha itu sangat sia sia karena high heelsnya tidak ada.

"Oh, yang norak itu," jawab Sehun berusaha setenang mungkin, lalu Sehun memilih untuk membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Blam!

Sehun segera mengambil tas hitamnya, lalu membuka resletingnya yang tak dapat dibuka karena terlalu panik. Dan dirinya semakin dibuat panik ketika hanya mendapati high heels eommanya yang hanya ada sebelah. Awalnya ia kira, high heels nya telah dicuri oleh hantu hantu yang ingin melihat ekspresi paniknya, namun pada akhirnya Sehun berhasil mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Gawat! Sampai eomma tahu bahwa ialah yang menghilangkannya, siap siap untuk tidak diberi uang jajan selama sebulan. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Besok ia harus mencari high heels eomma diam diam di koridor sekolah tempat ia melemparnya. Dan kalau sampai tidak ada... ini benar benar kesalahan Baekhyun!

Sehun membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang, mencoba untuk menutup kedua matanya, berusaha agar tidak terlihat panik walau akhirnya ia benar benar tertidur tanpa menghilangkan kepanikan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tak bisa mencernanya, tapi bagaimana bisa? Konyol sekali," ucap Chanyeol masih dengan wajah herannya sambil memandangi sebuah high heels yang berada di genggamannya.

Jongin hanya terus melanjutkan permainannya di PSP putihnya, tak merespon ucapan Chanyeol yang berkali kali bekata seperti itu sejak dua jam yang lalu. Oh, ralat, semua ucapan Chanyeol yang intinya hampir sama.

"Hey, kau tak mempedulikannya?" Chanyeol beralih menatap Jongin. Jongin yang ditatap penuh tuntutan itu langsung mematikan PSPnya, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang kesayangannya.

"Entahlah."

Jongin memejamkan matanya, dan teringat perkataan Chanyeol tadi siang. Ia berusaha mencari tahu apa maksudnya dalam pikirannya, tetapi tetap saja ia tak mengerti. Namun tiba tiba saja pikirannya beralih ke seorang namja berkulit pucat, yang ternyata namanya adalah Sehun, begitulah kira kira pengejaanya, ketika ia mendengar temannya memanggil namanya. Dan pada saat itulah ia menyadari, ada sesuatu yang benar benar aneh yang terletak pada bagian dadanya, ketika menatap mata pemuda itu dari dekat. Dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis pemuda itu, yang benar benar membuat dirinya ingin segera menyentuhnya, jika saja peraturan agama dan tata krama tidak berhasil mencegahnya.

Eh?

"Kurasa yeoja itu bukan benar benar penggemarku."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

* * *

a/n: hey hey. Jangan ada yang panik, soalnya Jongin sendiri belum tau siapa yang ngelempar high heels nya. Tapi disini aku buat Jongin itu orang yang jeli, teliti, dan ingatannya kuat. Jadi, yah... mungkin dia akan tahu siapa pelempar high heels itu seiring berjalannya waktu.

oh ya, ada yang nanya ini yaoi atau straight. jawabannya adalah yaoi, saya kurang tertarik sama straight kalo di ff seperti ini. hehe.

thanks buat yang udah review di chapt sebelumnya...

utsukushii02 | jung yeojin | YoungChanBiased | shinshin99SM | kahunxo | askasufa | KaiHunnieEXO | indaaaaaahhh | SehunBubbleTea1294 | Psychopat | Hwang Yumi | Kim Bo Mi | Mr. Jongin albino | sayakanoicinoe | DiraLeeXiOh | daddykaimommysehun | oracle88 | RanHwa19 | UnicornTry | exxora. seraphine | KaiHun maknae | ixolucky | gwansim84 | DarKid Yehet

dan yang menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca ff ini hehe, maaf juga chapt ini mungkin kurang greget dan panjang -_-

terimakasih


	4. Chapter 3

**High heels**

**kaihun**

**Humor/Romance**

**warning for easily plot, yaoi, typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida!"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat yang sedari tadi ia tenggelamkan di di antara kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas mejanya. Bukan. Bukan karena penasaran ataupun menghormati murid baru yang tingginya di atas rata rata itu, namun suara teman teman di kelasnyalah yang membuatnya tersadar dari istirahatnya.

Luhan memandangi siswa baru yang berada di depan kelasnya sebentar, sebelum pada akhirnya ia kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tangannya.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Luhan. Oh Luhan, angkat tanganmu!"

Luhan yang masih sedikit tersadar mengangkat tangan kanannya walau kepalanya masih ia tundukkan.

PLETAK!

"Aish..." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya sambil menringis kesakitan. Sebuah spidol mendarat di kepalanya. Luhan sedikit mengumpat ketika mendapati Jung sonsaengnim yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Silahkan."

Chanyeol membungkuk 90 derajat sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja kosong yang berada di sebelah meja Luhan yang terletak di barisan keempat. Senyum yang tak pernah ia lunturkan membuat Luhan merasa pegal sendiri.

"Park Chanyeol imnida." Ugh, masih dengan senyumannya yang benar benar menyilaukan, membuat Luhan sedikit menyipitkan matanya, karena wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Oh Luhan imnida." Luhan tersenyum tipis yang sedikit dipaksakan, lalu kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya, masa bodoh dengan Jung sonsaengnim yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan papan tulis.

Setelahnya Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun, dan kembali memperhatikan Jung sonsaengnim. Namun kali ini tidak dengan senyuman, oh, lebih tepatnya cengiran bodohnya.

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya setiap membaca ulang soal pertama yang berada di hadapannya. Ulangan dadakan di mata pelajaran favoritnya, matematika. Namun kali ini ia merasa begitu kesulitan, bahkan hanya untuk membaca angka angkanya. Angka angka yang juga disertakan huruf huruf seakan tengah menari nari di atas kertasnya. Tidak, tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya yang tidak belajar semalam, tetapi, bayangan bayangan high heelslah yang kini memenuhi pikirannya, dan tidak memberi celah sedikitpun untuk menuntaskan soal soal yang berderet dengan angkuhnya di atas lembaran keramat itu.

Entah apa yang Sehun pikirkan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah meja yang berada di seberangnya, dan menemukan sosok Jongin yang tengah menutup kedua matanya. Pasti sudah selesai, pikirnya.

Sehun kembali menatap miris kertas ujiannya yang masih bersih tanpa noda. Baru kali ini ia merutuki kecerobohannya. Ia benar benar tak mau berurusan dengan nilai matematikanya ataupun dengan Jongin, pemuda yang tempo hari ia celakai dengan lemparan konyolnya, dan sekarang ia berurusan dengan sebuah high heels yang menjadi faktor utama dari keduanya. Ini lebih buruk dari setetes kecap asin.

Waktu ujian sudah habis, dan Sehun benar benar mengumpulkan kertasnya yang masih kosong. Tanpa menunggu Song sonsangnim menutup pelajaran, Sehun sudah berlari keluar kelas menuju koridor lantai dua, tempat dirinya memulai masalah masalah konyolnya.

Sehun memperlambat langkahnya ketika ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Ia melewati koridor itu berulang ulang, namun matanya tak sedikitpun menangkap sebuah high heels. Keringat sudah menetes deras di pelipisnya. Sejak kapan musim semi terasa sangat panas?

Sehun membalikkan badanya untuk kesekian kalinya, dan mempertajam matanya. Kali ini langkahnya lebih lambat, berusaha untuk lebih teliti lagi dan tidak ceroboh. Pikiran pikiran negative tentang High heels yang sudah dibuang mulai merambat di kepalanya. Gelisah, tentu saja. Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin, yang tempo hari ia celakai dengan high heelsnya―

Bruk!

Byur!

Setelah Sehun terjatuh menimpa lantai yang licin, Sehun dapat merasakan sebuah cairan yang dingin yang merambat di area sepatu dan celana sekolahnya. Wewangian khas pewangi lantai perlahan menusuk indra penciumannya. Entah sejak kapan ember pel itu dibiarkan begitu saja di koridor dan membiarkannya mencelakai Oh Sehun yang selalu ceroboh.

"HYAA! Celana dan sepatuku basah!" Sehun segera berdiri lalu memelototi sepatu dan celananya yang setengah basah. Kedua alisnya bertautan, mengapa ia bisa seceroboh ini? Kedua tangannya meraba jas biru tuanya mencari saputangannya yang berwarna biru langit. Tetapi ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya pasrah, ketika mengingat saputangannya ia tinggalkan di kelas.

Sehun membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan jejak di setiap langkahnya. Masa bodoh dengan hukuman atau mencelakai orang lain, salahkan OB yang sembarangan meninggalkan ember pel di koridor lantai dua ini. High heels, uang jajan, celana basah, matematika―apa lagi yang kurang? Kembali ke kelas tanpa membawa apa yang diharapkan, dan malah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Bruk!

Suara debuman keras menghentikan langkah Sehun. Perlahan, Sehun menoleh ke belakang. Dan matanya terbuka sempurna ketika mendapati seorang pemuda yang sedang tersungkur dengan sangat tidak elit di tempatnya terjatuh sebelumnya. Sehun sedikit meringis melihatnya, lalu kembali berjalan hati hati agar tidak terlihat. Intinya, ia tak mau masalahnya bertambah hari ini.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok...

Cklek...

Tanpa diberi perintah Sehun sudah membuka pintu kelasnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Kim Sonsaengnim―guru sejarahnya yang mengerikan tengah berdiri di depan kelas kini menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Pandangannya beralih ke celana Sehun yang setengah basah, lalu kembali menatap Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa celanamu basah?" tanya Mr. Kim sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih dengan wajah ketakutannya.

"A-Ah, itu..." Sehun menghentikan ucapannya, mencari alasan yang masuk akal karena ia tak mungkin menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ini benar benar memalukan.

Tatapan Mr. Kim semakin menjadi jadi, membuat Sehun sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

"Tadi...saya ter―"

"Hhh... apa pelajarannya sudah dimulai?"

Sehun dan Mr. Kim menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati sosok Jongin yang membungkuk sambil memegangi kedua lututnya. Nafasnya terdengar terengah engah, seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang naik turun. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sehun terkejut, melainkan celana Jongin yang juga basah, dengan aroma pewangi lantai yang ikut menyertai.

Pandangan Mr. Kim beralih ke celana Jongin, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jongin, ada apa dengan celanamu?" Jongin memandangi celananya, lalu wajahnya kembali terangkat.

"Seseorang membiarkan air pel yang berceceran." Jongin melirik Sehun. Meskipun lirikannya tidak bersifat menuduh, Sehun dapat merasakan aura gelap dari diri Jongin.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya ragu, "B-bolehkah kami masuk?"

Mr. Kim tampak berpikir. Tak lama, ia kembali menatap Sehun dan Jongin secara bergantian. "Pertama, kalian tidak bisa mengikuti kelasku dalam keadaan basah, dan kedua, tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke kelasku meskipun hanya terlambat satu detik. Dan kalian sudah tahu hukumannya kan?"

_Tentu saja, karena anda sangat terkenal dengan hukuman mencabuti rumput di halaman belakang sekolah dengan tangan kosong_, setidaknya itulah yang berada dalam pikiran Sehun dan Jongin.

.

.

.

Suara desiran angin memenuhi indra pendengaran seorang pemuda berkulit Tan yang tengah berbaring di atas rumput. Surai hitamnya tampak bernari di atas kepalanya, hampir menutupi sebagian matanya. namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sambil menutup matanya sebagai respon. Ya, memang tertidur di atas rerumputan di tengah desiran angin sangat menyenangkan, namun, yang membuatnya tersenyum bukanlah hal itu, namun tak lain seorang namja yang sedari tadi sibuk mencabuti rumput sambil sesekali mengumpat, dan diakhiri dengan mendengus kesal.

"Hey, Jongin! apa yang kau lakukan? Malah tersenyum senyum sendiri seperti orang gila!" Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin. Tangannya masih sibuk mencabuti rumput.

Sehun mendecih kesal, lalu merangkak mendekati Jongin. Lebih tepatnya, telinga Jongin.

"HITAM!"

Dan teriakan itu sukses membuat Jongin terbangun dan menatap horror wajah Sehun yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Mengapa harus aku? Kau kan yang menjatuhkan airnya." Jongin meraba rumputnya sebentar, lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan dan menatap langit.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun mendecih kesal. Dengan brutal, ia mencabuti rumput rumput yang berada di depannya, dan berharap ada beberapa serangga yang menempel di rumput rumput itu. Jongin tersenyum melihat perlakuan Sehun melalui ekor matanya, tanpa mengetahui niat Sehun melakukannya. Dan dengan begitu, Jongin kembali menutup kedua bola matanya dengan damai.

Puk.

Jongin kembali membuka kedua matanya ketika wajahnya merasakan sebuah benda yang terjatuh di atas wajahnya. Dan yang benar saja, ia mendapati setumpuk rumput yang dilengkapi oleh tanah dan beberapa ekor semut yang siap menggigitnya kapan saja, kalau saja ia tak cepat cepat menyingkirkan mereka dari hadapannya.

Jongin menoleh ke kanan, hendak memberinya protes. Namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat wajah damai Sehun yang sudah menutup kedua matanya menghadap cerahnya biru langit. Ingatannya kembali pada ujian dadakan tadi siang. Entah apa yang ia lakukan selama ujian tadi, kertasnya benar benar kosong. High heels dan pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya sudah jelas jelas memenuhi pikirannya, tanpa memberi celah sedikitpun pada soal soal ujian itu.

Sehun menoleh ke kiri, lalu membuka matanya dan mendapati Jongin yang terdiam menatapnya. Sehun hendak berbalik lagi untuk mengalihkan tatapannya, namun lagi lagi, tatapan Jongin mengunci semua pergerakan Sehun, termasuk pikirannya.

Tatapan mereka menjadi semakin dalam, seiring berjalannya waktu. Desiran angin, tempat, bahkan bunyi bel pulang sekolah tak mereka dengar dan rasakan, seakan indra mereka tak berfungsi lagi, terkecuali penglihatan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Jongin memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sehun yang hanya terdiam memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Kedua detakan jantung semakin berdetak tak normal saling beradu cepat, di tengah keheningan dan ketidaksadaran. Tak lama, Sehun dapat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang menyentuh permukaan bibirnya lembut.

Hangat. Itulah yang sekarang Sehun rasakan. Jujur saja, ia merasa kaget, meskipun ia harus mengakui bahwa sentuhan Jongin membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Matanya terus menatap Jongin yang juga masih menatapnya. Dapat dilihat pantulan dirinya pada manik Jongin. Seketika ia merasa bersalah karena tidak membereskan air pel tadi. Setelah dirinya dan Jongin, orang sial mana lagi yang akan mendapatkannya?

Perlahan, kedua mata Sehun tertutup, menikmati setiap lumatan lematan kecil yang diberikan Jongin padanya. Di tengah ributnya angin sore, akal sehat mereka benar benar terasa lumpuh pada saat itu.

"YAK! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sebuah insterupsi mengembalikan akal sehat Sehun dan Jongin dalam seketika. Jongin segera melepaskan lumatannya, membuat sebuah benang saliva yang masih menyambung dengan bibir tipis Sehun. Kini wajah mereka memanas setelah mereka baru menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sehun lebih dulu bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu berjalan menjauhi Jongin dan entah siapa orang yang datang tiba tiba itu, dengan wajah yang ia tundukkan. Tadi tadi, jujur saja, ciuman pertamanya.

.

.

.

Langit sudah lama menggelap, dan Sehun masih saja tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Kejadian sore tadi memang sudah membuatnya tidak memikirkan high heels dan matematika lagi, namun wajah Jongin terus menerus menghantui pikirannya. Jika saja menelan kecap asin dapat mengalihkan pikirannya, tentu saja ia akan melakukannya. Yeah dengan tambahan bubble tea sesudahnya.

Cklek.

Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara dengan malas. Dan ia menjadi tambah malas ketika mendapati Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu, dan kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau kenal Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan tanpa basa basi, seperti biasa.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Chanyeol? Siapa?"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak mengenalinya? Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk yakin, masih dengan tatapan bingung.

Luhan terkekeh kecil. "Ya, seharusnya aku tahu kau tidak mengenalinya, dia kan anak baru."

"Lalu?" Kini giliran Sehun yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Selama jam pelajaran ke tiga sampai bel pulang sekolah dibunyikan, ia tak henti hentinya mengatakan," Luhan berdehem, "'kau mirip sekali dengan Sehun, apa kalian bersaudara?' begitulah," Jelasnya setelah berusaha meniru suara Chanyeol itu.

"... Dan?" Sungguh, Sehun masih tidak mengerti, apa yang penting di bicarakan Luhan.

"Dia juga tak henti hentinya membicarakan high heels yang katanya terlempar dari seorang yeoja dan mengenai kepala Kim...Kim Jooin? Jaein? Ah atau apalah itu."

Sehun memantung di tempat. Matanya menatap kosong pada layar handphone yang layarnya sudah menghitam. Ini benar benar tidak bagus untuk dibicarakan, apalagi dengan Luhan.

"Katanya sih, Kim-in itu menyimpan sebelahnya. Hahaha... Seperti kisah klasik Cinderella saja."

Sehun tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri, setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Wajahnya yang pucat menjadi semakin pucat. Detakan jantungnya seakan berhenti. Pikirannya kelut sekali, sehingga tak menyadari akan kepergian Luhan. Bayangan bayangan hitam mulai menerjangnya.

.

High heels.

.

Uang jajan.

.

Matematika.

.

Jongin.

.

.

.

Yeah, sepertinya ia akan segera mengibarkan bendera putih.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

.

A/N: yak akhirnya selesai juga chapt 3 =_= yah walaupun akhirnya berantakan banget. Grammar ancur, typo dimana mana. haha maaf -_-

oh ya, emang ceritanya mirip Cinderella ya? kwkw XD saya juga pernah berpikir begitu, kan lucu aja kalo Jongin nyariin Sehun XD tapi akhirnya saya buat Jongin ga nyari nyari, karena dia bakal tau sendiri, kan udah saya bilang: Jongin itu jeli, teliti, dan ingatannya kuat XD tapi tenang saja, ide fic ini murni dari otak saya, termasuk alurnya, yeah walaupun alurnya agak pasaran ya -_-

eum... apa chapt ini atau chapt sebelumnya alurnya terlalu cepat? grammar terlalu hancur? atau makin ga asik? mohon reviewnya :)

thanks yang udah review di chapt sebelumnya:

Odult Maniac, suyanq, askasufa, Psychopat, Misyel, jung yeojin, byunpies, shinshin99SM, kireimozaku, indaaaaaahhh, KaiHunnieEXO, YoungChanBiased, DarKid Yehet, kahunxo, Kim Bo Mi, Mr. Jongin albino, DiraLeeXiOh, sehunnoona, sayakanoicinoe, uni. nivilla, daddykaimommysehun, gwansim84,

dan yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff ini :D

thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

**High heels**

**Kaihun**

**Romance/Humor**

**Warning for yaoi, easily plot, Typo(s), and other.**

**.**

**.**

**special thanks to Kaish noona. ily  
**

**.**

* * *

Jongin membuka matanya ketika dirasanya biasan sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya yang tampan. Ia memilih untuk menetap di atas ranjangnya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa enggan untuk bergerak sedikit saja. Rasa malas dan mengantuk memang sudah sering menyelimutinya di setiap bangunnya, namun hal yang kini ia rasakan saat pertama membuka matanya adalah rasa pegal pada tubuh atletisnya, terlebih pada bagian punggung dan kakinya.

Sesungguhnya kegiatan tidak pentingnya itu akan memakan banyak waktu yang singkat ini, dan ia akan diberi hukuman jika ia tak segera membersihkan dirinya. Tapi, ugh, salahkan Mr. Kim yang kemarin sore marah marah hingga mulutnya penuh busa lantaran hanya setengah rerumputan yang baru dicabut. Oh, tentu saja ia harus menyelesaikannyaa, dan sialnya, Sehun sudah pergi mendahuluinya, dan membiarkan dirinya tersiksa selama enam puluh menit, kurang lebih. Yeah, mungkin ini karma untuknya, walaupun ia merasa tak sebanding, jelas jelas di sini ia yang paling menderita.

Hidup ini tidak adil. Begitu kata Chanyeol, setiap orang orang menganggap dirinya lebih tampan daripada Chanyeol. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah setuju dengan kata kata Chanyeol, namun untuk saat ini, ia merasa kata kata Chanyeol ada benarnya, mengingat punggungnya yang sudah tak mampu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jongin! Cepat bangun atau kuguyur wajahmu itu!"

Sebuah teriakan yang ia sangat yakin itu adalah suara Chanyeol membuat kedua bola matanya berputar putar malas. Ancaman yang benar benar menjengkelkan, karena ia tidak suka jika ranjangnya basah. Dengan berat hati, ia mengumpulkan nyawanya dan bangkit dari ranjangnya sambil memegangi punggungnya. Persis seperti nenek nenek yang kesulitan berjalan.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki dari seorang pemuda pucat terkalahkan oleh ributnya siswa siswi di sepanjang koridor lantai tiga, kelas hoobae-nya. Namun mata Sehun―pemuda itu yang menghitam, yang terlihat seperti mata panda membuat beberapa hoobae-nya terus menatap Sehun. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa risih dengan tatapan yang diberikan padanya, tapi ia tak mau mengambil pusing dan terus berjalan seperti sebelumnya ke arah tangga menuju lantai empat.

Sungguh, ia sangat lelah hari ini. Ranjang adalah hal pertama yang menjadi 'yang dirindukan' hari ini. Setelah ia memikirkan nasib dirinya semalaman, dan pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menguras tabungannya.

Masih dengan langkah malasnya, ia berbelok dan berharap tangganya tidak pindah, karena ia malas untuk mencarinya. Konyol memang, namun itulah yang benar benar ada di pikirannya yang kelut.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir menyentuh tangga, ketika dirasanya pergelangan tangannya terkunci oleh sebuah genggaman. Dengan malas, ia menoleh ke belakang, dan memperlihatkan _bitch face_ nya.

"Se-Sehun...masih ingat aku?" Seorang yeoja dengan senyum manis yang terasa familiar bagi Sehun bertanya ragu ragu ketika melihat respon sehun yang terlihat ogah ogahan.

Sehun tersentak ketika mengingat yeoja manis yang berada di hadapannya itu. "Sulli?"

Yeoja itu semakin mengembangkan senyumannya lega, mendengar respon yang sangat diinginkannya. "Kukira kau akan lupa."

Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Sulli, membuat pipi Sulli memerah. "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan orang baik lagi manis sepertimu?"

Sial! Apa barusan seorang Oh Sehun menggodanya? Sulli menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu, tak mau Sehun melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Ngomong ngomong, ada apa?"

"Eum... itu..." Sulli menggantungkan kalimatnya, mencari kata kata yang pas untuk di bicarakan dengan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. "Kau belum menghubungiku..."

Sehun menepuk jidatnya pelan, dalam hati, ia merutuki sepatu eomma. "Maaf, aku lupa," ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

Sulli mengangguk, lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menyertai senyuman manisnya. "Tidak masalah, mungkin kau sibuk. Lain kali juga tak apa. Sudah ya, aku ada urusan di bawah. Annyeong!"

Sulli berjalan memunggungi Sehun yang terus menerus menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Sehun tersadar dari lamunanya, lalu berteriak, "Sulli, angkat panggilanku nanti siang!"

Tiba tiba koridor bergeming setelah mendengar teriakan Sehun. Semua mata mengarah ke arahnya yang hanya menelan ludahnya kasar. Shit, pasti mereka berpikir yang tidak tidak.

"Apa? Sehun oppa sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Bukankah ia sudah bersama Luhan sunbae?"

"Ku kira Sehun hyung tidak lurus..."

"Andwae! Tak ada harapan lagi untukku..."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, yang tentu saja tak disadari hoobae hoobae-nya. Dengan wajah ketakutan, ia berbalik dan berlari menuju lantai empat dan berusaha tidak mendengar kicauan hoobae hoobae-nya, walau akhirnya sia sia.

.

.

.

Walaupun mereka berada di kantin yang ramai, tetap saja Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara dentingan antara sumpit dengan piring yang Sehun ciptakan. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah memainkan makanannya tak berselera. Ditambah sorotan matanya yang terlihat tak begitu bersemangat seperti biasanya, membuat dirinya enggan untuk memarahinya.

Sehun yang merasa ditatap horror, menatapnya balik. "Apa?"

Baekhyun tersedak oleh makanannya dan cepat cepat mengambil minum.

"Kau tidak terlihat bersemangat. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Sehun kembali menatap makanannya yang sudah hancur. "Kau mau menemaniku ke mall sepulang sekolah?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Apa? Tidak mungkin, besok kan sekolah, hun. Lagipula, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Kau tahu? Aku sedang dibebani oleh high heels eomma."

"Ada apa dengan high heels eomma mu? Hilang?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"APA?!" Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun menutup mulut ember Baekhyun. Dan lagi lagi ia harus mendecak karena kini seisi kantin menyorot mereka.

"Jadi..."

"Maaf, hun, aku tidak bisa. Kalau hari sabtu aku bisa." Baekhyun menatap Sehun penuh rasa bersalah.

Sehun menghela napasnya pasrah. Ia juga sebelumnya sudah yakin akan menerima penolakan dari Baekhyun. "Dan pada hari itu pula eommaku menggunakannya."

"APA?!"

Sehun menutup kedua matanya lantaran teriakan Baekhyun yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Berisik sekali, lebay pula, pikirnya.

"Yasudah, aku tahu kau tak bisa. Aku duluan ya." Sehun berdiri lalu berjalan menjauhi meja Baekhyun yang terus menatap punggung Sehun dengan sendu. Dalam hatinya ia benar benar merasa bersalah, karena pada kenyataannya, ialah yang membuat masalah masalah ini.

.

.

.

Sehun menaikkan resleting jaketnya ketika langkahnya sudah memasuki area mall. Untung saja celana sekolahnya berwarna hitam, jadi orang orang tidak akan curiga pada dirinya jika ia membolos. Hng, walau sebenarnya Sehun tidak membolos. Yeah, pada umumnya, sekolah menengah atas di korea akan memulangkan muridnya tengah malam. Dan betapa beruntungnya Sehun, bisa masuk ke sekolah bergengsi yang memulangkan muridnya di sore hari.

Sebenarnya ia sudah mengelilingi mall besar ini, namun matanya tak menangkap satupun sesuatu yang setidaknya familiar untuk high heels eommanya. Dan tentunya itu membuatnya hampir berputus asa, lalu memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya dulu sejenak, di kursi yang sudah di sediakan bagi yang merasa kelelahan.

Dengan ditemani segelas bubble tea rasa cokelat, Sehun terus menonton orang orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya dengan tatapan lelah. Tatapan Sehun yang hanya mengarah ke kantung belanjaan membuat risih orang orang yang melewatinya.

Tiba tiba saja ia merasakan air liurnya menyedak tenggorokannya ketika seorang ibu ibu yang melewatinya. Bukan, tentunya bukan karena dia ibu ibu, melainkan kantung belanjaannya yang memiliki banner yang sama dengan high heels eommanya. Tanpa ragu, Sehun berlari kecil mendekati ibu ibu itu yang sudah jauh darinya, lalu memegang tangannya.

Ugh, ternyata aksi Sehun membuat ibu ibu itu menoleh sambil melotot kaget ke arahnya, oh, tentu itu tidak masalah karena ia memaklumi, namun itu akan menjadi masalah ketika seorang satpam yang tak melepaskan tatapan mengerikannya ke arah Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak muda?!" tanya ibu ibu itu sedikit kencang, yang mengundang tatapan menusuk ke arah Sehun.

"Err... di-di mana kau mendapatkannya?" Sehun menunjuk kantung belanjaan orang yang berada di depannya dengan gugup.

Ibu ibu itu menoleh, mengikuti arah tunjuk Sehun, lalu bernapas lega.

"Hhh... kukira ada apa. Kau bisa mendapatkannya di lantai dua di antara toko game dan toko buku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Te-terimakasih, bu. Saya permisi dulu, maaf telah mengganggu." Sehun membungkukkan bandannya 90 derajat sebelum pada akhirnya meninggalkan ibu ibu itu yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat tingkah anak itu. _Apa ia ingin memberi hadiah pada pacarnya? Hh.. anak muda jaman sekarang_, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Ternyata ibu ibu itu tidak menipunya! Berterimakasihlah sekali lagi padanya, karena ini sangatlah mudah di temukan, dan tolong jangan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kekurangtelitiannya dalam hal mencari "barang". Oh, sejauh ini ia memang tak pernah teliti akan sesuatu, dan semua orang tahu itu.

Dan ia akan segera mendapatkan barangnya jika sosok familiar yang baru saja keluar dari toko yang hanya berisi game sambil memegang kantung plastik yang ―taruhan― isinya beberapa video game, tak menampakkan dirinya.

Ouh, ok, tak usah ditanya lagi siapa, itu jelas sosok Kim Jongin. Namun ia bersama seseorang bermata bulat imut, dan pendek. Sehun langsung bisa menebak, itu adalah Do Kyungsoo, sunbaenya yang sangat baik hati, polos, dan pintar memasak. Sedikit berdenyut pada dada di sebelah kirinya, tapi ia segera tersadar dan bersembunyi di balik tiang, jika dirinya ingin selamat.

Merasa aman kembali, ia mulai menampakkan dirinya dan bersiap untu berjalan seperti biasa, berharap Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum melihatnya.

"Tuh, kan, Jonginie! Itu Sehun, yang beberapa bulan lalu memenangkan olimpiade matematika!"

Shit! Mau tidak mau ia harus membalikkan badannya, walau rasanya ia sedikit sulit untuk menggerakkan badannya, karena disitulah Jongin berdiri sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Eh? A-annyeong, Kyungsoo sunbae, dan... err... Jongin-ssi." Sehun sedikit memaksakan senyumnya canggung, dan masih tak berani menatap Jongin.

"Kau lagi." Suara bass yang terdengar malas membuat telinga Sehun memanas. Dan setelahnya pemilik suara itu mendapatkan pukulan kecil di lengannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Yeah jangan pernah bosan melihatku," jawabnnya setenang mungkin, namun menyertai seringaiannya.

Jongin hanya mendecih dan membuang muka. Pasalnya, ia masih tak bisa berhenti memikirkan bibir tipis pemuda yang tengah menyeringai dengan gampangnya di hadapannya ini.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Tidak," jawab mereka berbarengan.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. "Hem, ngomong ngomong, kau sedang apa berdiri di depan..." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat nama toko itu. "Toko―"

"A-aku hanya melewatinya, baru saja ingin pulang." Sehun tergagap.

"Baiklah, apa kau mau minum bubble tea bersama kami?"

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo tak suka. "Hyung..."

"A-apa? Bagaimana―"

"Semua orang juga sudah tahu kalau kau penyuka bubble tea akut. Hahaha." Seakan dapat membaca pikiran, Kyungsoo langsung menjawab tanpa menunggu Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sehun membiarkannya, menatap canggung Kyungsoo yang tertawa lepas dengan manisnya. Ugh, pantas saja Jongin memilihnya.

Plak!

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat Sehun menampar pipinya sendiri, begitu pula Jongin, yang sedari tadi hanya mendengus bosan menunggu keduanya berbicara. Keduanya menatap Sehun bingung.

_Aish! Apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan? Dan apa yang baru kulakukan? Ini benar benar bodoh!_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis, menahan malu, walaupun rona di pipinya tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

.

.

.

Setelah membeli bubble tea dan berbincang bincang sedikit, yang diselipi ledakan tawa yang terdengar sangat puas, dan membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya malas (lagi), mereka akhirnya berpisah karena sudah larut malam. Namun ternyata Kyungsoo tak bisa pulang bersama Jongin karena harus menunggu sekitar setengah jam lagi untuk mendapatkan batang hidung temannya, yang sebelumnya sudah dijanjikan akan bertemu.

Sialnya, selain matahari sudah terbenam, hujan juga ikut menerjang sebagian kota Seoul dan bertepatan di tempatnya berdiri.

Sekarang mau apa? Ia tak mungkin meminta dijemput Luhan, atau ia akan mendapatkan omelan serta ejekan jika ia benar benar memberi tahu Luhan tentang rahasianya ini. Bicara soal high heels, ia jadi merasa kesal sendiri. Tujuan utamanya datang ke sini adalah high heels, namun kenapa malah satu gelas bubble tea yang sekarang berada di genggamannya?

Sehun tak punya pilihan. Dengan putus asa, ia berdiri di dekat pintu utama sambil menunggu hujan reda. Yang sepertinya tidak akan cepat reda. Argh!

Puk.

Dapat dirasanya sebuah tangan bertengger di bahu sebelah kanannya. Ia mencoba menoleh, dan mendapati Jongin yang tidak menatapnya.

"A-apa?" Sehun masih setia menatapnya.

"Kurasa hujan tidak akan cepat reda. Pulanglah bersamaku." Jongin melangkah masuk ke dalam mall, yang sepertinya bertujuan ke baseman.

"Eh?" Pipi Sehun sedikit memerah, dan ia bersyukur Jongin tidak sedang melihatnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung yang memintaku." Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Rasanya memang sedikit kecewa ketika mendengar kalimat pertama yang Jongin keluarkan dari mulutnya. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, tak terlihat oleh Jongin, lalu berjalan mengikuti Jongin di mana ia menempatkan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam tidak begitu menyenangkan, hanya ada keheningan dan kecanggungan yang menyelimuti, tak ada di antaranya yang mau atau berani membuka pembicaraan hanya untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana. Yeah, memang tak ada yang mau. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika kecepatan mobil Jongin yang di atas rata rata, dan sukses membuat Sehun heboh sambil menekan nekan jantungnya.

"Yak! Dasar bodoh! Kalau kecelakaan bagaimana?!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau memukuli orang yang sedang menyetir?!"

"Kalau begitu cepat turunkan kecepatannya, hitam!"

"Dan tolong untuk menyingkirkan tanganmu, Albino!"

Jongin menurunkan kecepatannya sebanyak 50 persen. Walaupun Sehun sudah tak merasa jantungnya ingin melompat keluar lagi, ia masih merasa kesal dan terus menerus menatap Jongin melalui kaca yang berada di mobil Jongin. Jongin pun masih belum memutuskan tatapannya ke Sehun melalui cara yang sama.

TIIN TIIIN!

Dengan lihai Jongin langsung membelokkan stirnya, dan membiarkan mobil di belakangnya mendahuluinya.

Sedikit jahil, Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun dan langsung mendapati Sehun yang tengah melotot sambil memegangi dada kirinya dengan kedua tangannya yang kaku. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, membuat Jongin ingin sekali menyumpalnya dengan puluhan gelas bubble tea.

"Kau tak perlu repot repot untuk menunjukkan ekspresi bodohmu itu," ujar Jongin yang lebih menjurus ejekan, sambil diikuti kekehan kecilnya.

"Ini tak lucu!" Sehun menutup kedua matanya, lalu memajukan bibirnya.

_Lucu._

_A-apa?_

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, dan berusaha untuk tetap fokus pada jalanan. Sialan pemuda yang di sebelahnya ini, bisakah ia menormalkan kembali bibir tipis dan kissablenya itu? Tak usah memajukan bibirnya seperti itu, karena Jongin hampir mengalami sesak pada pernapasannya. Tidak, paling itu hanya karena ia tak terbiasa melihat manusia bermulut mancung, sehingga ia harus menahan napasnya. Ini masuk akal.

―Sama sekali tidak.

Jongin menghela napasnya. Seharusnya ia tak usah memikirkannya, karena itu tak pantas untuk dipikirkan. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak kenal Kim Jongin?

Jongin memperlambat kecepatannya ketika mobilnya sudah memasuki area perumahan. Saat ia teringat akan keberadaan Sehun, Jongin berdeham.

"Albino, di mana rumahmu?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Sehun.

"Hey!" Jongin mengguncang guncangkan tubuh ramping Sehun, tapi nyatanya itu tak berpengaruh.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu lama, ini tidak lucu! Sama seka―" Jongin menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia menyibak poni Sehun dan dapat melihat kelopak matanya yang sudah tertutup.

Oke, ia jadi merasa keterlaluan karena telah mengerjai Sehun habis habisan, dengan menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Dan kini ia mendapatkan karma (lagi) karena―

"Sial! Kemana aku harus mengembalikannya?"

Otak Jongin berputar putar untuk mencari jalan yang mudah dan masuk akal, dan akhirnya mata Jongin bertemu dengan handphone Sehun yang Sehun genggam.

Jongin mengambilnya, dan berharap ada satu dua clue mengenai tempat tinggal Sehun.

**10 unread massages**

Pada awalnya, Jongin ingin mengabaikan pesan pesan yang belum terbaca, namun ia merasa harus, karena bisa jadi itu ibunya atau semacamnya, lalu ia akan menghubunginya dan meminta alamat Sehun.

**Beki**

_Sehun! kau belum kembali? Kau dicari pacarmu Luhan! _

Pacar?

Jongin segera memeriksa ulang dan ternyata orang yang bernama Luhan sudah mengirimi Sehun pean singkat yang cukup banyak.

**Luhan**

_Hey! Kau di mana?!_

**Luhan**

_Sehun! cepat kembali! Kau mau dibunuh eomma, eoh?_

Oh kakaknya. Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

**Beki**

_Sehun, bagaimana? Sudah ketemu high heelsnya?_

Jongin hanya berhenti pada salah satu pesan singkat yang seharusnya menjadi yang pertama Baekhyun kirimkan untuk Sehun. Cukup membacanya sekali, bibirnya sudah membentuk senyum miring andalannya.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

a/n: BERANTAKAAAAN! T_T

oke, saya minta maaf, pertama, karena updatenya lama, kedua, alur berantakan-_,-

sungguh, sebenarnya saya tidak terkena WB, tapi biasa lah... mager ngetik-_- ini aja saya sempat sempatin, merasa punya tanggung jawab sama nih ff *tendang ffnya*

tapi makasih loh yang udah nungguin, saya jadi terharu :'')

dan... jadi... di sekolah Sehun, muridnya lebih banyak yang menganggap luhan itu kekasihnya Sehun ketimbang kakaknya. karena ada beberapa murid yang sering lihat sehun dan luhan sering jelan bareng ke kedai bubble tea-_- untuk masalah baekhyun tadi, baekhyun cuma bercanda tentang Luhan.

terimakasih juga untuk;

hunhan. shipper. 56 . suyanq . SehunBubbleTea1294 . YoungChanBiased . xoxowolf . daddykaimommysehun . Odult Maniac . ayanesakura chan . Mr. Jongin albino . DiraLeeXiOh . RanHwa19 . sayakanoicinoe . KaiHunnieEXO . shinshin99SM . LKCTJ94 . indaaaaaahhh . Misyel . Psychopat. Orz . DarKid Yehet . askasufa . UnicornTry . kireimozaku . evilwu79 . Kim XiuXiu Hunnie . Yuki Edogawa

dan semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff saya.

sekian.


End file.
